This specification generally relates to transmitting audio data.
An increasing number of users are utilizing voice recognition applications on computing devices. The use of a voice recognition application allows a user to dictate speech input for subsequent processing into text for input to an application program. This enables a user to provide input data or commands to an application in a “hands free” mode of operation. For example, a user can run a voice search application on a mobile phone. The mobile phone can include a microphone for audio input and a display device (e.g., a touchscreen) for displaying output to the user. The user can speak the topic they would like to search into the microphone (e.g., “Presidents of the United States”). The mobile phone can record the audio input stream (the user's spoken words). The mobile phone can digitize the recorded audio input stream. The mobile phone can transmit the audio input stream using a mobile communication network (e.g., a third generation (3G) network) to a receiver included in a speech recognition server. The speech recognition server can further process the received audio input stream in order to recognize the spoken words. A search engine application can receive the recognized spoken words as text input from the speech recognition server. The mobile phone can receive the results of the voice search from the search engine for display to the user on the display device (e.g., information regarding the Presidents of the United States, a list of the Presidents of the United States, etc.).